Talking never solved anything…really
by seriously em
Summary: Olive and Ned share a talk one night and suddenly the world is just a tiny bit brighter. One-shot


**A/N;** So this is my first try in the PD universe. I hope it came out okay and if you all like it I could definitely see myself spending more time writing here.

xxxxx

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Pushing daises or any of the characters.

**Summary;** Olive and Ned share a talk one night and suddenly the world is just a tiny bit brighter.

**Talking never solved anything…really**

The restaurant was close to empty as the small bell above the door signaled the leaving of the last costumers. Olive Snook let out a small sigh as she left the counter where she had been cleaning to turn the sign on the door. You see the Pie hole is one of those small restaurants which still had the hand-written closed sign on the door. The petite waitress stopped with the door half open. Her eyes went longingly out over the street outside and yet another sigh escaped her lips.

In the back room Ned was just putting away the last ingredients from today's baking. He had just placed the strawberries in the fridge when he turned around and saw Olive in the doorway. Even with her back to him it was more then obvious she was sad. Part of him wanted to just brush it off and get on home but as he watched her close the door and he could clearly see the look on her face he decided she was too much of a friend to him to leave her like that.

"Olive" he made his way out into the main room of the restaurant.

"Ned" she seemed surprised to see him there. She moved over to the counter and went back to her previous activity of cleaning it.

Ned stopped on the opposite side of the counter, simply watching her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Olive stepped up on the footstep of the stool next to her and used her full weight on the rag in her hand.

"You don't look fine" Ned said as he carefully took the cleaning rag from her. He approached the task as one would do if they had to take a toy from the mouth of a rather big dog with sharp teeth.

Olive looked up at him with a look somewhere between shock and anger. Once she saw the look in his eyes she softened though and she stepped down onto the floor again.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize" Ned gave her a smile. "So do you want to tell me why you're so sad now?"

"You wouldn't understand" As Ned didn't reply right away Olive took that moment of silence to slump down onto one of the stools.

"How do you know that if you haven't even told me?"

"You have that nice relationship with what's-her-name" Olive placed her elbows on the counter and let her face rest in her palms. "Sure it's an odd relationship with no touching and other kind of disturbing things…but it's still better then what I have."

"Is this about me?" the pie maker asked carefully but jumped back slightly as she raised her head quickly and shot him a dark stare.

"Not everything in this world revolves around you" the small waitress cried angrily. She added more quietly. "This is why you would not understand."

"So this is not about me?" Ned questioned again as he moved closer to the counter once more. The mere look on her face was enough of an answer for him. "Right, not about me. Chuck…or Emerson?"

"God are all men this stupid?" she rolled her eyes but when Ned gave no sign to continue talking she sighed. "I'm talking about Alfredo."

"Oh…" Ned broke out smiling but his smile soon faded.

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" Olive questioned.

"No" he shook his head. "Tell me anyway though."

"He's a salesman and I get that he head to move on because he had no reason to stay. I just…" her voice died out as she once again sent a look out the window.

"You just expect him to walk through the door" Ned reached out and put his hand over hers on the counter. The action made her look back at him. "That's not strange."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey…" Ned said sternly. "You're an amazing woman, don't forget that. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks" She smiled and he took that as a sign that his job was done.

Ned proceeded to put his jacket on but before he walked out through the door he turned around once more. "Don't worry. You will find someone to love. I bet before you know it someone will come and steal your heart away."

"Yeah…" Olive gave him a sad smile and watched him leave. "…maybe someone already has…"


End file.
